Coincidence?
by abbyness
Summary: Are you tired of angst? Do you want pure, unadulterated fluff? Do you want to read about unbelievable but cute situations? Then you have come to the right place.Mostly B/B but with some H/A and C/gynae thrown in for good measure.multi-chap
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Okay so I am starting what I hope will be a multi chapter fic. I hope you enjoy it, but beware, it has FLUFF. I wrote this because we see so much angst in the show nowadays. And yes, I know, completely implausible scenario but everyone loves to dream right?

* * *

Booth sighed and surveyed his immediate surroundings, wondering once more, how in the name of Holy God, he had ended up in this situation. He was in the Royal Diner sitting at the usual table at eight in the morning, a very normal situation except for the fact that there was a sobbing Angela holding his arm like a life buoy, across him sat a green and sickly looking forensic pathologist eyes shooting daggers at him and next to Cam was his beautiful and normally controlled partner shoving *sigh* pie down her throat.

"How?" he asked the Lord and sighed once more. There may not be any coincidences in a murder investigation but apparently, there were in his life. Hugely unbelievable coincidences that too, the kind that you would believe only happen on television. Oh, who was he kidding, this situation would be too unbelievable even for a b-grade soap opera.

Maybe if his wife wasn't so focused on beating the world record for the fastest eaten pie, she might be able to calculate the odds of this happening, but she was too engrossed to even look up at him and send him a sympathetic glance.

"Why are men such pigs Booth?" Angela sobbed into his shoulder, "All I ask Hodgie to do is put the toilet seat DOWN! You know it wasn't as if I asked for a kidney or something. All I ask is that the seat be put down so that when I go to pee at night, I don't get a rude shock, but nooooooo he won't! I know my husband is the one who is supposed to be the crazy conspiracy theorist but right now I know! I know that there is a giant conspiracy amongst the whole male sex to irritate their respective wives, girlfriends, sisters and mothers to death!"

The rest of the rant was slowly being drowned in her sobs as Booth turned to his Bones, who somehow managed to look beautiful even when her mouth was stuffed. The morning light coming in through the window was highlighting the ends of her hair, her eyes seemed lighter and her skin, oh her smooth, silky, ivory skin seemed to glow from the inside making her look like an angel. Yep, Boothy had it bad, he sounded like an overly emotional pre-teen girl with a crush. This spell Bones put him under would be his undoing. It already was, in fact. He was powerless to say no to the woman! Not that she would make him do anything unpleasant, oh, that was far from the truth. She was the one who had gotten them this far, she was his motivation, his faith and his love. She made him lose coherent thought and he found it irresistible. Booth swore, the look she gave him when she wanted to win an argument, that look could move mountains and start wars. He had no trouble believing that Helen of troy stated the Trojan War. If she was anything like Bones, hmmmm, Bones in a Greek goddess outfit…. Snap out of it Seeley! This was precisely what had gotten them into the current situation. His thoughts carried him back into the last couple of months, him and Bones, moving into their new home, christening virtually every horizontal and vertical surface in the place. He wasn't complaining about it though, he finally had what he had wanted all his life and he wasn't going to regret it for a moment. He was deliriously happy despite the odd turn the previous day had taken and he was welcoming the change with open arms.

"Dr. Brennan could you please move that pie away from me, I think I will throw up if I keep on smelling it." Cam asked politely, though with her nose scrunched up, still looking quite disgusted and nauseous.

"Mmmmhmmmm" Brennan mumbled and scooted further toward the wall.

No lecture about how it was natural to experience nausea in this state, no scientific mumbo-jumbo about olfactory sensations, Booth ruminated. She usually jumped at an opportunity to spout facts, Booth actually loved that she still did it despite having changed in so many other ways, but at present she seemed too absorbed by the task at hand. It wasn't like Bones to ever answer a question with an almost indiscernible 'mmmhmmm'. But then it wasn't like Cam to be disgusted by apple pie when she braved rotting corpses day after day and as emotional as Angela was, she wasn't the sort to cry on Booth's shoulder over toilet seats.

"You are so dead Seeley."

"But Camille! I didn't mean to break your weird dissection knives, I was happy and I suddenly got the urge to practice my amazing knife throwing skills!"

"You aren't exactly helping your case there, bucko. Didn't you kindergarden teacher tell you not to throw sharp objects around, specially in high tech forensic labs?"

"I'm sorry" Booth mumbled like a petulant child.

These were the 3 headstrong, intelligent, gorgeous women of the Jeffersonian medico-legal lab. They could make lesser men and women shake when their fury was unleashed. When they did their work they did it with passion. Booth respected and loved all three of them for it. He just hoped that someone would be around to help the next time he found himself alone with three pregnant females.

* * *

I am willing to beg like a puppy for reviews...It would really be great to get some feed back so I know where to go with the story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the story or put it on alert or favorited it. Seriously, I was not expeting to upload another chapter so quick, but the response I got motivated me to ignore my real work and write some more:) Longer chapter, hope its not too sappy.

* * *

A few days earlier…

In the brilliant mind of one Dr. Temperance Brennan (actually Dr. Temperance Booth but she never acknowledged that she liked that name and openly reprimanded anyone who dared to call her that)…

"Is it possible to feel two completely opposite things at once? To both dread an event and look forward to it at the same time? Compartmentalize, Bones, compartmentalize. Wait, did I just call myself Bones in my own thoughts? I spend way too much time with that Special Agent. Compartmentalize Temperance! Murders do not solve themselves. Oh, it is so frustrating to mull upon one's emotions!"

But that was all she had been thinking about recently, she had been constantly discomfited by seemingly trivial matters and was finding it extremely difficult to separate her emotions form her work. She hadn't had problems with this even when she and Booth had come back from their very long honeymoon, as she had thought she would. To top it all off she had not been in great shape physically either. She did not remember a time when she felt this queasy and dizzy and just generally weak all day long, even when she had been ill. She ate a healthy vegetarian diet and practiced yoga regularly. She had travelled round the globe and had a well-developed immune system that did not easily fall prey to mere things like stomach bugs.

Dr. Brennan could piece two and two together (and much, much more), she had a feeling she knew what was going on, but she had to make sure so she had met her gynecologist Dr. Muller the day before. She was now awaiting his call, not without some trepidation. Dr. Muller always called her personally; after all she was an important patient of his, being a world famous anthropologist, bestselling author and all. She sighed and let her mind wander, unsurprisingly she chose Booth as the subject of her daydreams, as she had for at least six years now. Yes, the amazing, efficient Empress of Multitasking and working overtime daydreamt. Yes, it was about her partner Booth. Yes, this information was guarded more carefully than national security secrets by her. It was only in the confines of their home that she let her guard down and mentioned to her husband how she felt about him. She knew he treasured it and that is why she did not make it worthless by repeating it often and neither did he. Actions did indeed speak louder than words, with every touch of his hand and every meeting of their eyes he told her that he loved her, as did she. When your feelings were deep as the ones they shared, you need not show anyone else how you feel about each other. There were rarely any outward displays of affection between them; to the casual observer their relationship appeared no different from what it had been when it was platonic. This was not some agreement that they had come to. They knew what was between them was theirs to cherish and did not cheapen it by shouting it from the rooftops. They had decided not to let anyone know that they had taken their relationship a step further, deciding that when the time was right, everyone would come to know on their own. They handled getting married as they handled anything else life threw at them (and it had thrown some pretty nasty things at them too), together. The change was simply the natural course of things; it came as easily to them as working together did. However, she chuckled to herself, when other people were not around their passion knew no bounds.

She thought of the time when she was too afraid of making mistakes, of hurting him, of losing him. Her rational mind told her that friendship was safer than a romantic relationship. Then, when Booth asked her to change this she realized that she was making a mistake by holding back. Yes, she believed that relationships were ephemeral, but that applied to friendships as well as romantic relationships. Especially when the friendship was as deep as hers and Booth's. She had already decided that she wanted to spend her life with Booth, but being 'just partners' would only get them so far. So, they came to a conclusion together, they promised to be there for each other for as long as they possibly could, face the problems together and live the joys the same way. It was hardly different from what they had promised each other as partners; it was the same life they had been living from the day she had told him she would like to help him cancel out his cosmic balance sheet. There were just a few, ahem, perks, so to say.

The sound of Hot Blooded coming from her phone aroused her from her stupor. Argh, there was another one of her odd, newly acquired habits, she set songs as ringtones, but perhaps that was just Booth rubbing off on her.

"Brennan." She spoke in to the phone and her worst fears and wildest of fantasies were confirmed.

She put down the mobile and let her feelings wash over her. She was surprised that she was more elated than scared, but she had to tell Booth immediately, she didn't think she could keep this inside any longer now that it had been confirmed by a certified medical doctor. She picked up her phone again and dialed Booth's number.

"Booth!"

"Hey Bones, what's poppin'?"

"Nothing is popping Booth; you know popcorn machines were banned in the lab after Hodgins decided to use one in one of his ill-fated experiments."

"Never mind Bones."

"Well I was wondering if you would join me in the diner for some pie?" she suddenly needed pie like a fish needed water.

"What? Are you okay Bones? Is the squint squad okay? Did the earth stop rotating? Did he sun burn out?"

"Booth!" she said in an exasperated tone, "you know that that is impossible."

"So lets get this straight, YOU want ME to join YOU in the diner at 11am on a Monday to indulge in PIE. Pie, referring to the same sweet stuff that has cooked fruit in it?"

"Yes Booth. The very same."

"Hookay, see you in ten minutes Bones."

"Bye."

She gathered her purse and coat envisioning the cocky I-finally-got-Bones-to-eat-pie smirk on his face and started smiling as well.

At the diner….

The anticipation of receiving the pie that her body was so violently craving led Temperance to drive maniacally fast and as a result she was already digging into some apple pie a-la-mode when Booth walked into the diner.

"Hey Bones." He said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Hello Booth." She replied, mirroring his smile.

Booth attempted to take a bite of her pie but his hand was immediately swatted away by Brennan.

"So, what is this all about Bones?" his tone suddenly serious. "Have you been invited to an anthropological dig or something to a faraway country with an unpronounceable name? I really don't think I could live without you now. Is this about our plasma TV argument? You can pay for it if it makes you that angry. I just want you to be happy."

She watched him as he gave his hurried, apologetic speech with a mixture of adoration, amusement and pure love in her eyes. He caught the look and stopped, his own speech hindered by the emotions it was invoking. They sat quiet and motionless for a minute, both pairs of eyes filled with unshed tears, holding each other gaze with a scorching intensity that was apparent to even complete strangers. Brennan decided that she didn't know what she had done to deserve Booth and vowed to never make him feel insecure about her leaving him again. Booth saw the love and respect she had for him in her eyes and was dazzled by it, realizing that she would never leave him willingly. In those moments no vocalization was needed, the unspoken declarations of love conveyed feelings much deeper than any tongue ever could.

The silent communication ended with the arrival of two more slices of pie which Temperance had asked earlier to be delivered when Booth arrived.

"I do have something to discuss Booth, but I assure you, I am not leaving. I remember my promise to you. I just wanted to discuss what we are going to have to do with our extra bedroom."

The atmosphere had considerably lightened now and Booth replied in a mock annoyed tone.

"What! So eating pie is a ploy to make me give up my pool table room so that you can turn it into a creepy anthropological shrine?"

"It is not creepy and it is not a shrine! And I though we agreed that the room was big enough to share, so we would each use half of it?"

They were back to the usual bickering, each secretly enjoying each second of it.

"But how can I play pool when those half dismembered skeletons staring at my back?"

"They are dead Booth and therefore cannot stare at anything. Besides you shouldn't be playing pool, it will remind you of gambling which is counterproductive to a degenerate gambler. However, this is not the discussion I wanted to have. We need the room for a completely different purpose which I am sure you will have no objection to."

"Can I still keep my pool table?"

"You have a one track mind Booth, this means the end of the pool table."

"But I need the pool table Bones!"

"Well, if you think that your pool table would be appropriate décor for a nursery then I have no objections."

"Nur-sery?" Booth choked.

"Yes, a nursery"

"As in for a small human? Not for plants right?"

Brennan nodded, smiling wide as realization dawned on Booth's face.

"You're pregnant?"

She nodded her assent.

Booth's whoops of joy could be heard all the way to the Pentagon.

* * *

Did'ya like it? Did'ya hate it? Would you like to hear more on BnB getting their act together? Would you like some more bickering? Would you like to hear how Hodgins used a popcorn machine? Would you like to rant about the latest episode? You know you want tooooo. Pressing that little button is awfully easy...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to all the wonderful people who read, reviewed, favorited and/or alerted the story. This is the kind of motivation that brought me to write another chapter today. Seriously, I was not planning to update this quickly. However, I am a little behind on real life work now so it might take a few days to upload a new chapter. Having said that, if I get lots of responses telling me what people like and dislike and what they want to see next, I might update earlier ;)

* * *

Present Day at the Diner

Booth was praying fervently that a case would come up; he needed to get away from the clutches of the women. He wondered what the coming months would bring; as it was, these three were a handful. Seriously, it was miraculous how not one, not two but three gorgeous, sexy and completely crazy women ended up in the same lab, a lab that handled dead bodies of all things. And now all three were pregnant, at the same time, the wonders would never cease.

As if on cue his cellphone rang.

"Booth…Yes, of course we will be there in 2 hours. We have got a case, ladies! You know what that means, get your squinty acts together and help me find out who killed the dead guy." Booth exclaimed in a tone that would have been appropriate for announcing the beginning of an Easter egg hunt for toddlers.

"Hey!" Angela dropped his arm as if diseased. "Don't you dare call me a squint, G-man! I will spit in your eye when you least expect it!"

"Oh God, don't even mention a dead body right now. The thought makes me want to regurgitate the contents of my stomach." Cam groaned simultaneously.

"Booth! Why will it take us two hours? How far is the crime scene? You know what happened the last time we were late, the imbeciles on the FBI forensics team moved the body! I will not tolerate anybody contaminating my evidence! I don't understand why the FBI insists on hiring sub-standard staff for something as crucial to the case as crime scene investigation. I will blame you if they make any mistakes…" Brennan articulated, not wanting to be left behind in the chaotic attack on Booth.

As for Booth, well the only thing he could hear were 3 high pitched voices melding into one colossal, annoying frenzy of fury directed solely at him. It was going to be a long nine months….

In the SUV

"Okay, now look girls. I am going to drop Angela and Cam to the Jeffersonian and then Bones and I will continue to the crime scene," Booth tentatively started, "Look Angela, I am sorry I called you a squint, I know you're an artist and an extremely talented one at that. I didn't mean to offend you." He continued in what he hoped was a placating tone, "Cam, are you feeling better? Do you need a doctor?"

"I am a doctor, Seeley" grumpy, but he could see the hard coconut cracking.

"Yes, but I am concerned about you, are you sure you're not dehydrated?"

"I am fine, thanks" ah, he was forgiven.

Booth pulled into the Jeffersonian parking lot. He jumped out and held the door open for the ladies.

"Thank you Booth, you are so sweet." said Angela, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Seeley, we know you care." Cam moved forward to give him a hug.

"Take care of yourselves, drink plenty of fluids and call me if you need me. Gotta go now." With a quick smile Booth returned to the SUV where Bones was waiting for him.

5 minutes into the ride to the crime scene…..

"So Bones don't you want to know about the body?"

No answer, arms crossed, lips pursed, nose upturned, head directed away from him. Uh oh, not a good sign.

"Bones?"

Still no reply.

"Baby?"

"I suggest that if you want to retain your sexual function, you refrain from calling me baby at all times."

Bad idea.

"What's eating you Bones?"

"Unless you are blind Booth, which I know you are not or I wouldn't let you drive, you can plainly see that I have no flesh eating beetles or blood sucking leeches or the like attached to me."

"What did I do Bones?" puppy dog eyes.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Then why are you giving me the cold shoulder?"

"My shoulders aren't cold."

"I meant why are you ignoring me?"

"I told you, because you did absolutely nothing"

There was no winning with this woman, was there?

"So you're ignoring me because I didn't do anything?"

"Yes, that is what I said Booth. Are you hearing impaired as well now?"

"I don't understand Bones."

"You asked Cam and Angela how they were doing and gave them advice and let them kiss and hug you and offered them support even though there are a sufficient number of qualified people to help in case of an emergency at the Jeffersonian and you ignored me! As your wife, I deserve to be asked how I am as well, especially since I am also carrying _your _child."

"Awwww Bones you're jealous."

"I am not jealous, it is an irrational emotion. I am merely asking for an explanation for your anomalous behavior. You are usually decidedly overprotective of me and I expected you to be even more so now that I am pregnant. However you did not seem to care about me. I wanted to know why it was so."

"That is jealousy Bones."

".."

He could see the blood vessels dilating under her skin, she was gonna blow. Damage control time, he stopped the car and carefully reached out to tilt her chin with his forefinger.

"Hey, Bones. Look at me; you are the most special person in the whole world to me. I just wanted to wait until we were alone to check up on you. I also thought that you didn't like me worrying constantly about you so I decided not to jump to that part directly. Besides, you are going to be with me 24*7 now, so I am going to be the one making sure you are hydrated and well fed. I am going to make sure that you don't work overtime and don't get too angry at your squinterns so you keep your blood pressure in check. I am going be a shining beacon of alpha-maleness that you will get so tired of by the time the baby is here you are going to want to kick me out of the house. But you know what? I ain't leavin'; not now, not ever. Even if you kick my ass." *insert charm smile here*

Brennan looked at him with watery eyes then leaned in to kiss him softly, her lips conveying her forgiveness. They broke apart to look at each other, silently reinforcing their already unbreakable bond.

"It's definitely your fault now if the remains are compromised."

Booth flicked his eyes heavenwards, silently asking for deliverance. It was going to be a VERY long nine months, and he would be a fool if he didn't enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. I would also really like to know if people want me to keep going with the fluff or whether they would like me to make up an elaborate case. I would personally love to write about a plausible case, but I would need time to make it believable so it might decrease update frequency.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yes, I know. After all the whining about not having time, I come up with a chapter that is my longest yet. Truth be told, I already had the bulk of this written from much earlier. The general response I got was that people mostly want the case as a backdrop for the fluff. Well I say full steam steam ahead. This chapter, however, is about what happens later on the day Brennan tells Booth the good news. I hope I got Cam right. As for Angela, I am weirdly uncomfortable writing her. BnB come most naturally to me, so I couldn't resist squeezing them into the middle, that part was written on a whim. Once again, thanks to my readers and my reviewers. For, people who left reviews without a reply url, I really wanted to reply but I didn't know how, so I would like to say thank you for taking the time to review.

* * *

Camille Saroyan turned in a circle in front of the mirror in the ladies room and sighed to herself. Might as well get a good look at it while it lasts, she thought, knowing full well that it wouldn't for much longer. All those years spent controlling her diet and sweating it out in the gym to keep herself looking like a pixie even at the age of 38 for nothing.

She never wanted this she was clear about it. After the relationship with Michelle's father, she had been utterly depressed; she really had loved Michelle like her own daughter. She was younger and she had been much happier, she would become Michelle's stepmom for real, maybe even have a kid or two of her own, one big happy family. But life doesn't always work in the lovely clear way you plan it, the cheating never stopped and she knew it wasn't something she could live with. The time she stayed, she stayed only for Michelle but there is only so much a woman could take. She would have taken Michelle but her father really loved her and she had no legal right to her. So she thought, better to leave quietly than to cause a scene, maybe the little girl wouldn't even remember her after a while, not that she could say the same for herself. Now of course she had Michelle back but nothing could make up for the time she lost out on. Nevertheless she was grateful that she had gotten what she had and that Michelle was slowly opening up to her.

Now this situation was another little something that life had unexpectedly thrown at her. When she left Michelle's father she had locked up her heart in a box and thrown away the key. True love and happily ever after just didn't exist in real life. Relationships were ephemeral; she agreed with Dr. Brennan and was more like her than anyone ever realized. The fact was masked because unlike Brennan, Cam was better at presenting a façade to people. Brennan didn't do facades, her compulsive honesty made that impossible. Cam, on the other hand, knew that the world wasn't simple, the bitter truth was not always what people wanted to hear, and she knew that most people would prefer to live a happy lie than a hard truth. Dr. Brennan didn't understand this fact and she chose to live life by her principles, Cam was the same, she just didn't feel the need to make it obvious. However, she respected Dr. Brennan very much for the way she lived her life and she respected herself for the same.

Camille had also built walls around her heart so that no one could ever get close enough to break it again. She hadn't gotten into a relationship thinking of long term commitments since she had left Michelle and her father. Dr. Linder seemed to be changing that; she had never believed she would ever be so attracted to someone ever again. Cross that out, it wasn't just attraction, it was definitely more, it might even be, dare she think it, love?

She wondered what the other two women of the lab would say about her predicament. Angela would surely squeee and Brennan would probably say something about the trials and tribulations of bringing up children in this world and overpopulation and how it was better not to have any children at all. Then again maybe she would surprise Cam and say something nice in that convoluted way of hers. She seemed to be getting a lot better at it lately, probably Booth's influence. Those two (she grinned in her head) they were as thick as thieves these days. Not that they weren't always, but it was reaching ridiculous proportions nowadays. Booth and Brennan would come to work together, presumably after breakfast together, then Booth would leave, only to return at noon for lunch. He would drop Brennan off afterwards and then do the same for coffee and for dinner. Then he would usually come in around midnight to drag Brennan away to her apartment, or his apartment for all she knew. (And yes she was guilty of making Booth and Brennan tracking her favorite sport. She and Angela could do it for hours, especially when there were no new cases). This was when they didn't have a case. When they did, they were literally joined at the hip, and of course there was the constant bickering. Seriously, how did they expect anyone to believe they were "just partners" when they seemed to be an odd combination of new lovers and an old married couple. However, their relationship did not seem to be getting anywhere ( the hot looks just got more and more intense). She had always thought the day she would get pregnant would be the day Booth and Brennan became a couple, officially at least. But the impossible had happened, so what next? Would Daisy become a Buddhist monk and take a vow of silence?

Meanwhile in a big black FBI issued SUV…..

"Booth"

"Yeah Bones" he replied with a huge grin. He still couldn't believe it; Bones was pregnant, with _his_ baby. Bones was pregnant. Pregnant. His. Baby. He wanted to squeal like a little girl.

"You do realize we have to tell everyone now." She was referring to the fact that apart from each other, only the deputy director of the FBI knew that they were married. When they went to Cullen, hoping to explain the change in their relationship without getting their partnership severed, they were pleasantly surprised that the reply they got was "Its about damn time!"

It was agreed upon that their working partnership would hardly change, both Booth and Brennan were capable of separating work and play. They decided not to tell Sweets for the very same reason, he was their psychologist, yes, but he helped them improve their working partnership. So they saw no reason to tell him. Secretly, both of them wanted to see the shock on the baby-duck psychologist's face when they did tell him. This was three months ago. They had successfully carried on their marriage without anyone suspecting them (or so they thought). Now, it was time to let the cat out of the bag.

"Yes, yes we do" Booth replied a little distractedly, still in la-la land for daddies-to-be.

"I am going to tell everyone tomorrow."

"You do that"_ hmmm maybe the baby will have Bones' eyes and silky hair, but I am sure she will have the Boothy charm. I would love to have a daughter, the Booth family is full of men._

"BOOTH!"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"I was asking whether you wanted to be there when I told the lab? I thought you wanted to be there with me when I told them."

" 'Course I do."

"Then why aren't you listening to me?"

"Sorry Bones. I was distracted by baby thoughts for a bit."

Brennan gave him a sweet smile, her heart melting when she realized that he was still trying to wrap his head around the news. He smiled back gripping her fingers with his hand.

"So we're telling them tomorrow?"

"Yes, I know that traditionally couples wait until the second trimester to tell other people but I really want to tell Angela, she deserves to know, especially since we already hid our marriage from her. If I tell Angela she will tell Hodgins and I also have to tell Cam because she needs enough time to find someone when I go on maternity leave. Besides, Cam is my friend as well; I would like her to know. It makes sense to tell them all at once rather having people find out one by one."

"Yeah, its best to let them know early on. I mean you won't be able to go out in the field for a while now will you?"

"What do mean, _now_?"

"Now that you are pregnant, you won't be going out in the field."

"Oh, and I suppose _you_ are the one who decides that."

Ooops, wrong choice of words there moron.

"Erm… I….umm…"

"You expect me to stop going out into the field from now? What happened to an equal partnership Booth? I told you when we started working together that I demand full participation in every case! That means fieldwork! I suppose you won't let me in the interrogation room now as well?"

"Actually.."

"Oh really Booth? You do not get to decide whether I work in the field or not! You should trust me enough to know that I would never put our baby in danger. And like I said, we are supposed to have an equal partnership. If I stop going out into the field when I am pregnant then so do YOU!" she finished with a flourish.

"But going out into the field is my job Bones!"

"You can delegate."

"But then all I'll do the whole day is paperwork!"

"I will be doing much the same if you stop me from doing what is also _my_ job."

"But Bones, its not the same."

"It is the same. If I am going to be confined to the lab until the baby comes, then you will be chained to your desk as well. In fact, I am going to tie a cushion around your abdomen when mine grows bigger so that you will have some idea of how I feel."

"Oh Bones, you wouldn't!" Horrific images of him, strapped to his chair, shirt bulging at his midriff, a snickering Charlie, him being the laughing stock of the FBI flashed through his head.

"I most definitely would." And he knew she meant business.

"I concede."

"Good. Now drive faster, I'm feeling amorous."

Back at the Jeffersonian

Angela Montenegro-Hodgins made her way to the ladies room. As soon as she entered she saw Cam, examining herself in the full length mirror.

Cam jumped and turned when she saw Angela.

"Angela, how nice to see you. Here; in the bathroom."

Twisting her fingers, fleeting eye-contact. Was that a twitch she saw in her eye? Cam was nervous, definitely hiding something. Angela decided to ignore it, for now.

"Yeah, okay. Anyhow, did you see Booth and Brennan today? I walked in on them in her office, sitting on the couch, holding hands, making goo-goo eyes at each other. I mean I know its Booth and Brennan we're talking about here, but this is a little deep even for their silly 'just partners' charade. Come to think of it, I haven't heard them say that for a while now. They've gotten really good at changing the subject when I bring it up."

Cam seemed to recover during Angela's speech.

"I did see them today. Booth looked happy enough to kiss everyone, including Wendell and Dr. Brennan actually complimented Wendell on his work."

"Hmm, good day for Wendell."

"It would seem so. Anyhow, would you like to go and look at the security tapes? Let's see if we can find anything incriminating." Cam suddenly got a naughty gleam in her eye.

"Ooo, me like."

The pair started making their way to the security office.

"Cam, what were you doing in there when I came in? You seemed all nervous and twitchy."

Cam froze.

"Oh. That. Uh, nothing, nothing at all just, nothing"

Angela just stood there with her hands on her hips, you-can't-hide-anything-from-my-bloodhound-like-instincts smile on her face.

"Oh, okay, okay," Cam said resignedly, "I'm pregnant."

Angela's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Are you sure?"

"My machines do not lie."

"Whoa, this is huge. Is this a planned thing?"

"No."

"Whose is it?"

"Dr. Linder."

"Who?"

"The gynecologist."

"YOU'RE HAVING A BABY WITH YOUR TEENAGE DAUGHTER'S GYNECOLOGIST?"

"No he isn't Michelle's gynecologist anymore."

The predicted squee emanated from Angela's mouth.

"Oh my God! This is so cool! I am so happy for you Cam! Omigosh, our babies can play together and go to school together and we can babysit for each other…." Angela was talking nineteen to the dozen.

"Angela, calm down. What do you mean our babies? Oh, OOOOOH. I can't believe this, you're pregnant too?"

"Oooops, wasn't supposed to tell anyone but I got so excited when you said you were pregnant too and I just…" Angela started rambling again; then stopped abruptly.

As Wendell left the lab for the day he saw his boss's boss and his boss's best friend doubled up with laughter. First Booth giving him appreciative looks, then Dr. Brennan complimenting him and now this. It seems it was Looney-Toons day at the Jeffersonian.

The poor boy had no idea how crazy things were going to get.

* * *

Was the Cam/Angela interaction too forced? How was the chapter overall? As always, would love to know what you are thinking :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay sorry for not updating, but I was really busy. Nothing concrete really happens in this chapter, except we finally get started on the case. However, there is very little on that because I tried to write about it but I ended up getting writer's block, which is the main reason I didn't update for two days. Hope you like the fluff though, I thought it would be nice to deviate a bit from the usual pregnancy stuff. In case you are confused, I am alternating with what is happening in the present and what happened in the days immediately preceding the present. This chapter is the present.

* * *

"Sub-pubic angle indicates male, late forties to early fifties, blunt force trauma to the occipital region, Colles' fracture of the right and left radius. Decomp suggests he's been out here out here for at least 12 to 14 months."

"Middle aged man, hit on the head, fell with his arms outstretched, lying here for a about a year. Got it." Booth jotted down the particulars in his notepad, translating 'squint-speak' into normal people language, he had become amazingly adept at it.

"How did you find the body?" Booth asked the park ranger.

"Well I was out here with Monty, that's my dog," he glanced at the ferocious looking Doberman being examined by an FBI tech to see if it had picked up any evidence in its mouth, "he started whining and pulling on his leash and he only does that when ex-wife comes round so I reckoned there must be something fishy going on. Well he led me here and started sniffing and pawing at the bush and that's when I saw it."

"So how long have you been here?"

"Only about six months; can I have my dog back now?"

"As soon as our techs are done checking him for evidence." He was in too good a mood to snap at strangers today. He walked over to Brennan asking her if she was done and if she was ready to have the remains shipped back to the Jeffersonian. He was surprised that she hadn't suffered any morning sickness, but he wasn't complaining. Besides, this body had decomposed until there was only bone left so it was a lot less disgusting than most of the ones they got. He was musing when suddenly a growl and,

"!"

"BOOTH!"

"Geddit offa meeeeee!"

"BOOTH STOP JUMPING LIKE A MANIAC!"

"I-aaaa-HAVE-oooo-A-iiiii-Dog attached-oooo-TO-MY-ASS!"

The park ranger quickly ran over and pried his dog's teeth away from Booth's rear. Booth was howling, Brennan, who had been unsuccessful in rescuing her husband, was looking extremely concerned.

"Booth get in the SUV, I'm driving you to the hospital."

Two hours later…

"Does it hurt Booth?" Brennan asked, trying and failing miserably at suppressing a grin.

"Oh no Bones, don't you dare laugh at me, do not go there. I just got bitten in the ass by a rabid monster. You have no right to laugh at me."

Brennan was trying so hard that tears were leaking out of the corners of her eyes and her face was turning as red as a beet. Booth was irritated beyond belief, he tried to gather as much dignity as a man could wearing an open at the back hospital gown and with a plaster on his behind and attempted to get dressed. He put on his boxers, undershirt and his dress shirt shooting Brennan disgusted looks as she shook with silent laughter. Finally having some pity on him she walked over and took over the task of buttoning his dress shirt. The simple act enabled her to calm down.

"I'm sorry I laughed at your unfortunate predicament" she said softly.

"You know kisses make boo-boos all better….."

"I am not kissing your ass."

"My face would be fine."

She gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Better, but not quite."

She kissed his right cheek.

"Nice."

She kissed his left cheek.

"Still hurts."

She kissed the tip of his nose.

"Almost gone."

She kissed him on the lips.

"Mmmmmm, all better now."

"Shall I take you home now?"

"And make me dinner with dessert?"

"Mac n' cheese and banana split with extra chocolate syrup?"

Booth nodded and jumped excitedly like a child, wincing in pain when he did so.

"Booth! Be careful, you'll rip your stitches out! If you want dessert, you will behave yourself!"

"Awwwwwww, Bones look at you. You're behaving like a mommy already!" Booth cooed.

"Now start walking to the car and make sure you lie down in the back seat on your front like you did when we came here. I am going to go get the paperwork in order. Do you need help?"

"No I can manage."

"Good. Now remember what I said or you'll be sent to bed early mister."

Meanwhile, Back at the Jeffersonian….

"Ange?" Hodgins asked tentatively, peeping into Angela's office. He was a little scared after her outburst in the morning. He was, however, overjoyed at becoming a daddy.

She was sleeping on her couch, looking incredibly peaceful. Hodgins walked over and stared at her for minute, thanking his lucky stars that he found a wife like her. He couldn't believe he was going to have a baby. After all the rough patches he and Ange had been through, things were finally going right for them. In fact, things seemed to be going well for his whole family. His adopted family, Dr. Brennan, Booth and more recently Cam. They meant more to him than his real one, mostly because the real one did not exist. Jack Stanley Hodgins was just as alone in the world as the rest of them but he was glad that they seemed to have formed a sort of surrogate family; they may not always understand each other but they always stood up for each other, and wasn't that what really mattered? Heaven knew they had put their own lives on the line when one of them was in danger.

Each member of his family had earned his respect and a place in his heart over the years. He and Dr. B had worked together for very long and had been buried alive together. Sure, they had moments when they didn't agree, especially over the gravedigger case but he loved her as a sister. Although he didn't get a chance to do it because Booth usually took over the job, he would protect her if it was needed. Booth, now there was a guy he respected and also feared sometimes, not because he would harm him but because Booth had this anger inside him which flared up when one of his own was in danger and then, things got scary. If there was ever anyone he would trust with Angela's life, it would be Booth. He had been there when they rescued Dr. B from Kenton, that was the day when his odd friendship with the G-man had started, the day someone had actually believed his crazy theories. Even Booth had a grudging respect for him, mostly because he had helped save Dr. Brennan that day. Cam, she was another story, he had found her abrasive and controlling when she first came, but since he worked so closely with her in the lab, they had really grown on each other.

They were all going to have babies, at the same time, it was crazy! Well speaking of crazy , things had gotten pretty crazy yesterday….

"Dr. Hodgins," Cam poked her head into the room.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He whispered.

"So how are you feeling today?" he asked once they were outside.

"A little under the weather but otherwise fine." Cam replied.

"Yeah well if you need anything…"

"That's very nice of you Dr. Hodgins but right now all I need you to do is examine the new body that Booth and Brennan sent in for particulates."

"Hmmm, where is Dr. Brennan?" he asked as they ascended the platform stairs, "she isn't examining the remains? This one seems to be right up her alley, considering there is only bone left."

A smirk appeared on Cam's face.

"What happened?" Hodgins asked, wary smile on his face.

"Booth, got bitten by a dog," she paused, " in the ass."

"You aren't going to tell on me are you? He'd shoot me if he knew that I was laughing as I am about to now."

"Well then he'd have to shoot me as well because I am about to laugh right alongside you."

Then they burst, tears of mirth running down their cheeks.

* * *

Aww poor Booth, he just keeps getting tortured, one way or the other. I think its my subconcious punishing him for whats actually happening on the show. He is not exactly my favorite person right now.

As you know, reviews keep me motivated:)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yes I know I don't deserve to be a writer abandoning my story like that and I really don't have anything but lame excuses like, I was on vacation and then had exams and then had some more exams and so on, but if there are people out there who still want to read my story I am extremely grateful.

This chapter is where Booth and Brennan tell the Jeffersonian.

* * *

"Booth."

"Hmm yeah….peanut butter on top..."

"Booth."

"Yes, more chocolate sauce…"

"BOOTH!"

He awoke to his wife bending over him, hair dripping water over his face, wearing only a fluffy white bathrobe.

"Bones?"

"Booth, it's time to get up now."

"Ahhh, just as I was about to put the first spoon in my mouth."

He pulled her down into an embrace hugging her to him tightly.

"What are you thinking about Bones?" he asked when she didn't speak for a while.

"I find I am nervous."  
"Why?"

"We have decided to tell everyone today about our marriage and pregnancy."

"And..."

"Well like I said, usually couples wait until the second trimester to formally announce such things and I don't know if I am comfortable with telling everyone so early."

"Hmm you are right, but you know what, our line of work isn't always the safest and you never know when Hodgins will brainwash another one of your squinterns and cause some sort of explosion. So isn't it better for everyone to know that you're pregnant, so that they can take precautions, keep you away from toxins and stuff?"

"You do make sense." She mumbled into his chest.

"I always make sense, baby"

"You didn't when I walked in here, you were mumbling in your sleep about peanut butter and chocolate sauce."

"I was dreaming about the wonderful dessert you made with the Mac n Cheese last night."

Silence.

"Booth?" she said in the cutest tone.

"Don't call me baby." And with her lightning fast moves she rolled to his side and managed to push him off the bed.

LINE BREAK TIME

Clark had arrived at the Jeffersonian at 6 in the morning, hoping to finish authenticating a set of bones before Dr. Brennan arrived in hopes of winning her approval. He knew better than to expect a quiet working day at this place, but it seemed as if it would be a relatively uneventful day in the drama department.

It was already 9 and none of the core team had come in, usually by this time Angela and Hodgins were making out at his desk, Booth and Brennan were bickering and Cam was trying very hard to instill some semblance of order into the situation.

He had no idea that it was the calm before the storm.

Cam walked in, high heels clicking on the shiny, super clean floors.

"Dr. Saroyan, good morning I was hoping to catch you early. I would like to talk to you about ordering an osteological profile on John Doe no.433."  
"Take it up with Dr. Brennan, Dr. Edison. I am not in charge of bones, if she approves it, I approve it."

"And I was wondering…"  
"Dr. Edison, please do not wonder this early in the morning, I have not had any caffeine yet and my brain is nowhere near working order."

Clark made a face and started to walk away. Cam suddenly felt bad.

"Dr. Edison, I'm sorry about my outburst. We can talk later in the day if you'd like."  
"That would be nice, it quite alright Dr. Saroyan."

When he got back to the platform Angela and Hodgins were already there talking about something softly with huge smiles on their faces as Hodgins prepared a sample for a mass spectrometer analysis. Their smiles were goofy even for them, but he didn't dwell on it.

Booth and Brennan walked into the lab and towards the platform; Brennan was speaking loudly, a childish expression of glee on her face.

"Okay I have another one" she said latching onto his arm, eyes shining.

"Go ahead Bones." He said, smiling indulgently.

"Why did the white bear dissolve in water?"

"You got me, why?"

"Because he was POLAR!" she guffawed.

Booth attempted to look amused.

"Get it, because polar compounds dissolve in water, and it was a POLAR bear…"

"Yes Bones, great joke now can we move on, we have stuff to do."

"Yes, of course." She replied seriously.

"Ahem, attention everyone!" She called out quite loudly, people who were milling around stopped to see what she had to say, Hodgins and Angela walked towards them, Cam was halfway up the steps of the platform. Everyone had curious expressions on their faces as they looked at the 'work-partners' who were looking decidedly un-work-partner-ish at the moment. Booth had his right arm around her waist and Brennan was leaning into him, both looked happy and their posture seemed natural for them yet distinctly unfamiliar.

"We have and important announcement to make," she continued. They had decided she would announce it to the Jeffersonian and him to the Hoover.

"Oh, my God" Angela, Hodgins and Cam whispered in unison.

"Booth and I had decided to enter a relationship that would take our partnership to a deeper level about six months ago and we agreed that since we would like our relationship to remain monogamous, it would make sense financially and legally to enter a binding social contract as equals of course and consolidate our monetary assets to provide a solid foundation for any future progeny that our union may produce."

"Did she just say what I think she said?"

"Whoa…."

"I did not hear that right."

"No you heard correctly Cam, Booth and I have been married for six months now."

"Six months! Eep! I don't whether to be angry or jump for joy"

"Whoa…" Hodgins' eyes had never been wider.

"I always thought when IT finally happened; we'd see you two jump each other in Brennan's office or something." Cam said in a faraway voice.

"Well there _was_ that time, oof!" Brennan's mouth had been clamped by Booth's hand.

"TMI, Bones, TMI"

"TMI?"

"Too much information."

"Whoa…" Hodgins was in a trance

"I thought you wanted to be open about our relationship"

"Not that open."

"Six months, seriously Bren?"

"There's more," Booth said, cocky smile on his handsome face.

"More?" Cam squeaked.

"YES!" Brennan said quite proudly.

"Whoa…"

"Why is Hodgins acting strangely?" Brennan was confused.

"He's happy for us Bones, now go on."

"I have learned something from spending so much time with you Booth, his facial expression suggests surprise and awe rather than happiness."

"It's just taking time to sink in Bones."

"Wait! So that time when I heard moans from the storage closet and then saw Angela and Hodgins in her office…That was you two wasn't it?" Comprehension dawned on Cam's face.

"While, I do try to be professional during working hours, I do believe we were on our lunch hour at the time."

"TMI Bones!"

"What? It's not as if I was describing what you were doing to me in the storage closet!"

"Will you two PLEASE go ahead and drop whatever bomb you have to so that SOME PEOPLE can get on with their work!" Clark yelled, as everyone stared at him dumbfounded.

"Whoa….."

"As I was saying," Brennan seemed to recover the quickest "since I had earlier expressed a desire to produce offspring and since Booth and I are in excellent physical condition,"

"Very excellent physical condition" Booth added.

"As well as financially stable, we decided not to use any form of contraception and let nature take its course, in a manner of speaking and that has led to me now being at approximately 6 weeks of gestation."

Silence, for a whole 60 seconds.

"Whoa…"

"Oh, dear Lord."

"Sweetie!" Angela screamed and jumped on Brennan, enveloping her in a bear hug.

"Angela!" Brennan replied, surprised but happy.

"I'm pregnant too!"

"Really?" Brennan asked, tears were now in both the womens' eyes.

"And, so is Cam!" Angela was nearly sobbing with joy now, "Oh I am so sorry for blurting that out Cam"

"No, No it's all fine you know. Since its lets share our secrets day, I shouldn't be left behind should I?"

"Camille!"

"Seeley!"

"Congratulations!" Booth embraced Cam, then said, "c'mere you guys, you too bug man Congratulations!"

"Oh God look at them now, they're having a group hug. They're playing happy families. They're gonna start singing any moment now 'I love you, you love me..."

"C'mon Clark," Cam gestured for him to come over, tearing up herself.

Clark was engulfed into the group hug.

* * *

So, how was it? Do i even have the face to ask anyone to review it? But will you?, please?


End file.
